


Everything is Better With Chocolate

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-14
Updated: 2009-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Everything is Better With Chocolate

Standing at the threshold to the kitchen, Severus watched silently as Harry smoothed chocolate frosting over the cake he'd made for pudding. When the younger man dipped his finger into the bowl and proceeded to suck the frosting off, Severus slipped into the room and pulled the man to him, his hardening length pressed against Harry's arse.  
  
Harry pushed back against him, before dipping his finger into the bowl once more. "I thought you liked my chocolate cake?" he asked grinning, pressing his chocolate covered finger into Severus's mouth.  
  
Grinding himself against Harry, Severus growled, "I prefer chocolate covered Harry." 


End file.
